


Next Time

by orphan_account



Series: Second Best [3]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Porn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd said it was the last time, but Cain can't stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurenai_Tenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenai_Tenka/gifts).



> An excuse to write more bad Cain/Deimos porn, basically. Hastily written and kind of crap, but ask and you shall receive. ❤

“You need to keep an eye on your navigator,” Deimos murmured, sitting down on his bed with his back to the cold wall and drawing his knees to his chest, Cain laying at his feet while sharpening his knife.

“What’s it to you?” Cain muttered, blowing on the knife and wiping it across his shirt.

“Someone touched him in the lift today,” Deimos tentatively replied, watching Cain carefully to gauge his reaction.

Cain’s jaw tightened but he stayed where he was. “Yeah? Who?”

“I don’t know his name,” Deimos admitted, “but I’ll point him out to you when I see him again.”

Cain put the knife down and cleared his throat. “What happened to my navigator, then? Is he alright?”

“He’s fine; they didn’t do anything to him. And I warned them not to try to touch him again,” Deimos quickly added.

Cain looked sour at this. “You don’t have to look out for him; it’s not your job. Just stay the fuck away from him, Deimos. If I catch you looking at him funny, you know what’s—”

“I wasn’t looking at him,” Deimos quietly protested. “Cain, I did it for  _you_.”

Cain looked up at him then, brow raised, a slow smirk settling on his lips. “Don’t be too good to me, Deimos.”

“Why not?”

“You know why,” Cain said, and Deimos thought he did.  _Because you’re only going to end up disappointed. You’re not as good as he is. I’ll never feel the same way about you._

There was a long silence before Cain said, “How are you feeling, then?”

“What do you mean?” Deimos asked, confused.

“I meant after last time. Wasn’t too bad, was it? I know you walked with a limp for three days, but you asked for it rough.”

"Oh.” Deimos felt his face burn hot, and averted his eyes from Cain. He cleared his throat. “It's fine. I’m… I’m fine now.”

“Did you like it last time?”

“Yes,” Deimos whispered after a short pause.

 “Do you want to get fucked again?”

“I…” Deimos frowned and forced himself to look at Cain again, sure Cain was playing games with him now. “You said we were only doing it once.”

Cain shrugged one shoulder and sat up, lighting a cigarette. “Maybe I’ve changed my mind,” he replied, exhaling the smoke. “So you want to or not?”

Deimos blushed and chewed his lip, nodding. “Yeah,” he said in a whisper. “Yeah, of course I want to.”

“Good, because I’ve got a present for you.” Cain dug around in his pocket and pulled out a thin clear tube, tossing it to Deimos.

Deimos caught it, looking down at it and then back at Cain. Lube. “Er, what am I—”

“You’re going to get yourself ready for me while you suck my cock,” Cain answered like it was nothing, shrugging out of his jacket, skin slightly flushed now. He peeled off his singlet and threw it to the floor, bending to pull off his boots and socks.

Deimos watched him in surprise, silent and wondering how long Cain had been planning this—how long he’d been wanting to do it again, too. He vaguely surmised he mustn’t have been terrible the first time or Cain would never have wanted to touch him again, and had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from looking too pleased about it.

“Well?” Cain asked then, looking Deimos up and down.

“Oh.” Deimos flushed and hurriedly began to pull at his clothes, Cain’s eyes hard on him until he was completely naked.  

“Come here.” Cain beckoned him forward, pulling the cigarette from his lips and holding it between his fingers, patting his knee.

Deimos took a deep breath and crawled towards him, straddling Cain’s lap and putting his hands on Cain’s shoulders. Cain tilted his head up, eyes focused on Deimos’ lips, and Deimos frowned and lifted to a hand to Cain’s cheek, leaning forward to tentatively press their lips together, sure that’s what Cain was asking for.

Cain was still a moment before he leaned away from Deimos, a dirty look on his face. “What is it with you and kissing, huh? Do you just not like it, or is it me?”

Deimos quickly shook his head. “It’s not you, I just…” He didn’t know how to tell Cain he was bad at kissing because he’d never done it before. He’d been fucked more times than he could count, but kissing had never factored into it. He still wasn’t sure why Cain even wanted to when Deimos would let Cain fuck him anyway.

"We don't have to if you don't—"

"No," Deimos said quickly. "No, I do. I want to." He leaned into Cain and kissed him again, gentle this time, tracing Cain's jaw with his fingertips and pressing his cock into Cain's belly. Cain put a hand on the small of Deimos' back and pulled Deimos into him, pushing his tongue between Deimos' lips as Deimos panted into Cain's mouth at the sudden friction. He lifted his hips and rubbed himself against Cain, and Cain tore his mouth away and leaned back on one palm to look down and watch, pulling Deimos harder into him. 

He sat up after a moment, breathing hard and fumbling with his zipper, and scooted back on the bed, parting his legs so that Deimos could settle between them. He twisted his fingers in Deimos' hair as Deimos looked up at him, and said, "I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers." Deimos awkwardly pulled at the cap of the lube with his teeth while Cain pushed his head down, hurriedly slicking his fingers and reaching behind himself as Cain nudged the head of his cock up against Deimos' lips.

Deimos did a mediocre job of it for a few minutes, torn between not wanting Cain to think he was suspiciously good at this while also wanting to give Cain his best. Eventually he settled on deliberately making the rookie mistake of using too much teeth, gently scraping the head of Cain’s cock, not enough to really hurt him but enough that Cain hissed and dragged Deimos’ head up by the hair, growling, “Watch it, you little shit, no  _teeth_.”

Deimos wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glanced up at Cain with a guilty look. “I’m sorry...”

Cain took a shuddery breath and relaxed his grip on Deimos’ hair. “It’s alright, baby, just go easy. Use your lips more.” He rubbed the head of his cock over Deimos’ wet and swollen lips, and Deimos felt his pulse flutter.

It was a stupid thing to be pleased about, but Cain had never called him any of the names he used with his navigator.

Cain let out a breath and pushed Deimos’ head back down, urging him to start sucking again, and leaned over him, running a rough palm over Deimos’ back while he watched Deimos awkwardly press fingers in and out of himself.

He pushed Deimos’ hand away with a grunt and stretched to press two of his own fingers into him, roughly working them in and out while Deimos concentrated on relaxing his throat and taking Cain in as far as he could without gagging.

“Stop. Enough,” Cain gritted after a while, shoving at Deimos’s shoulder. Deimos tore his mouth away and gasped for breath, Cain still fucking him with his fingers.

“Fuck, you’re good at that. Just watch the teeth next time,” Cain said breathlessly, looking down at Deimos, who stared up at him with wide eyes, skin gleaming with sweat. 

"Alright," Deimos said, voice hoarse from sucking cock, and Cain pulled his fingers out of him, slapping him twice on the ass and urging him to roll over onto his back. “Hold your legs up for me.”

Deimos did what Cain asked and exposed himself, blushing hotly with Cain’s eyes on the most private parts of him, and downright mortified when Cain pressed his finger to Deimos’ entrance and circled it without pushing it in, leaning over Deimos on one arm and watching his face carefully for a reaction. “You like that?”

Deimos nodded but bit down harder on the inside of his cheek.

“You don’t have to be so quiet, baby,” Cain murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to Deimos’ damp cheek. “I like it when you moan for me; shows me how much you want it.”

He got up on his knees and pulled Deimos towards him by his thighs, hauling Deimos' legs over his shoulders and leaning back over him, bending him in two. He curled a hand around Deimos’ throat, pinning him to the mattress, and slowly started to push into him, breathing steady and careful as he watched Deimos' face.

There was no burning this time, no sharp pain—Deimos bit down harder on the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning out loud with the sheer pleasure of it, unable to fully let go even if Cain wanted him to. He could feel himself hard and leaking against his belly, and couldn't stifle a soft moan when Cain started to move in and out of him. He was close to coming already with the friction of Cain's hot skin against his cock, and hooked an arm around Cain's neck to pull him even closer, eyes squeezed shut as he inhaled deeply, surrounded by Cain and Cain's scent.

Cain took his hand away from Deimos' throat and pressed his forearm to the mattress instead, face buried in Deimos' neck and lightly sucking at his skin. Deimos pushed his fingers through Cain's hair and held him close, Cain's lips on his neck making him shiver.

Cain pulled away to look at him, lip between his teeth, and Deimos brought a gentle hand to Cain’s face and trembled—it had never felt like this before with anyone; Cain actually wanting to _look_ at him instead of just having Deimos on his hands and knees with his face pressed to the mattress.

"Uh... Cain..."

Cain leaned down to kiss him then, mouth hard and rough against his, and Deimos couldn't make it last even if he wanted to. He came with his cheek pressed to Cain’s face, skin burning with embarrassment. Cain didn’t say anything, just pressed his nose to Deimos’ neck and fucked him harder, teeth scraping along the delicate skin beneath Deimos’ jaw. He shuddered when he came but didn’t make a noise, just sank his teeth into Deimos’ throat and dug his fingernails into Deimos’ shoulder, grabbing Deimos and pulling his body into him.

Cain lay there on top of him for a while until his breathing evened out, then rolled over onto his side and pulled Deimos over to lie against him. Deimos rested his head against Cain’s chest, not sure how long Cain would allow it, and placed a hand over Cain’s pounding heart.

“Was that better?” Cain asked after a long silence.

“Better than what?” Deimos whispered.

“Better than the first time.”

“I… I liked it the first time,” Deimos admitted. “I like being with you, Cain.”

Cain looked down at him then and ruffled his hair. “Tch. You’re so fucking weird.”

Deimos frowned, leaning away from him, and Cain got up, zipping up his pants and pulling his shirt and jacket back on. He sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks and boots, and Deimos swung his legs over the other side of the mattress to go to the bathroom and clean himself up, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He wiped himself down and splashed his face with cold water, inspecting his neck in the mirror and pressing his fingers to the darkening bite-mark on his throat. It’d bruise, and would definitely be difficult to cover with clothing. Deimos wasn’t looking forward to fielding the awkward questions it might incite, and he wondered whether Cain had done it to him on purpose just to be spiteful.

Or maybe he’d given it to him as a reminder for everyone else not to touch him.

When Deimos opened the bathroom door he expected Cain to be gone; hadn't wanted to watch him leave again. But he was still sitting there on the bed with his hands in his lap, smoking and impatiently tapping his boot. He watched in silence while Deimos got dressed, and waited until Deimos sat down beside him before he said anything. 

"I want you to stay away from my navigator, Deimos."

Deimos folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the floor. "Okay," he mumbled. "I only meant to help him—"

"I know that," Cain interrupted sternly. "But... don't. He can't know about you. If he finds out I've been fucking you he'll flip out and we'll both be screwed, you got it?"

“Yes.”

“Good.” Cain put a hand on Deimos’ shoulder and leaned into him to kiss, but Deimos flinched away on instinct. Cain stopped and muttered, “Never mind, but you’ve really got to work on that. You're worse than my fucking navigator.”

Deimos gathered his courage and leaned forward to press his lips to Cain’s. When he pulled away Cain was smirking at him. “You still need to work on it.” He chucked Deimos under the chin and shook his head at him, getting to his feet and zipping up his jacket. He left without another word, doors sliding closed silently behind him, and left Deimos staring after him with a hand pressed to his bruised throat.


End file.
